O-Berry
O-Berries, the fruit of the Torus Bush are donut-shaped berries with a rough, yellow-orange skin. O-Berries are excellent nutritional supplements and contain large amounts of Vitamins A and C. They are the basis of a puffle's diet. Description O-Berries are yellow-orange in color, with three green leaves protruding from the stem. Most berries are about an inch (2.5 cm) wide and a little more than half an inch (1+ cm) deep, with the hole in the middle being about half an inch (1.25 cm) in width. O-Berries are noted for being highly pressurized from the inside, and if ruptured, can spray a jet of juice up to a foot long. Since the juice of the O-Berry is an eye irritant, it is best to put on goggles when pressing O-Berries. O-Berries are noted for their sweet, tangy taste (much like lemonade mixed with pineapple and mango juice) and are used as flavoring in Antarctic cooking from the USA to Freezeland. O-Berries, dried and crushed into powder, are used to make puffle food. The Torus Bush, the plant that grows O-Berries, is found in the Antarctic wilderness, in cold, dry climates that receive a less-than-average amount of snow. Torus Bushes have a symbiotic relationship with nitrogen-fixating bacteria, which favors the biochemistry of the puffle. In fact, the only reason puffles eat more O-Berries than any other food is because they can pick up some nitrogen-fixating bacteria from the plants, allowing them to breathe and metabolize nitrogen gas. Torus Bushes take advantage of this, using puffles as pollen carriers to pollinate other bushes. Cuisine O-Berries are often used in Trans-Antarctican cuisine, due to their natural sweet, tangy taste. There are multiple ways to cook O-Berries, but there are three main ways to prepare O-Berries in a dish. * Cooking O-Berries causes them to turn red-orange and become sour. Because of this, they are almost never eaten whole -- instead, the cooked berries are dried, grinded into powder, and sprinkled in tiny amounts as seasoning. Puffle food is made from grinded O-Berry extract, though with added sweeteners. * Frying O-Berries causes them to turn a deep red and become crunchy. However, they are not as sour as cooked O-Berries, so fried O-Berries are often eaten as snacks. Fried O-Berries are an alternative to normal puffle food. * Boiling O-Berries in sugar water and then letting the resulting liquid slowly cool down produces O-Berry syrup. The syrup is very sweet and slightly tangy, and is similar to real-life honey. O-Berry syrup is commonly used as a sweetener in dishes. * Boiling O-Berries causes them to be light green and become sweet. The Mcdonalds City Research of Food and Cuisine noticed this. If you like, you can add more info here. Trivia * Puffles eat them, and sometimes penguins. * Puffle food is made out of it. * O-Berries, despite their excellent taste, smell terrible, which is why many penguins don't like them. Puffles, however, cannot smell O-Berries. * The Torus Bush is often confused with its biological cousin, the Fire Bush, which has similar fruit called Flame Berries, also round and donut-shaped. The only difference is that Flame Berries are colored a deep red-orange and are very spicy. * The Torus Bush is also often confused with the Snossberry Bush. See also * Puffle Category:Items Category:Berries